Rainbow Rooms (S1 P3)
Rainbow Rooms is the sixth leg in The Amazing Marble Race Season 1 in the third part. It has 19 competing marbles, with 18 survival slots and 1 elimination slot. Layout When the marble gets out of an elimination machine, it enters a bowl and an organizer which leads the marble to the red room. Red Room: The red room is a room where the marbles first enter upon starting the leg. It splits into 2 parts at first, and the paths will reunite lower down the room. Then there is a bowl, which either gives the marble a chance to go to the orange room, or the yellow room. Orange Room: The orange room is a room where marbles race on a small plinko board. It starts, again, with 2 splits, but both eventually land on the same plinko board. The plinko board has teleporters which leads the marble to the red room, the yellow room, or the cyan room, depending on how close it is to the center of the plinko board. If the marble touches one of the two lime dots in the room, it takes the marble to the lime room. Yellow Room: The yellow room is the third room marbles will normally pass. When spawned, the marble will land on a right-going conveyor, which then leads the marble to a bounce pad, which will teleport the marble to the red room, the orange room, the lime room, or the cyan room, depending on how far it is from the bounce pad. It is also possible to get to the cyan teleporter by somehow traveling backwards on the conveyor. Lime Room: The lime room is a very simple room when compared to the first three rooms. When spawned, the marble goes down through two diagonal roads, before leading into a cannon which shoots the marble. The marble may go to the orange room, the yellow room, the cyan room or the blue room depending on how far the marble was shot from the cannon. Most marbles typically land around the yellow teleporter and the cyan teleporter mark. Cyan Room: The cyan room is another simple room. Marbles spawn in an interior gear with a small exit, and marbles will try to get through that small hole to escape the ring. The marble can go to the yellow room, lime room, blue room or the purple room. There is a glitch that if the marble lands on the vertical blue teleporter, instead of teleporting the marble to the blue room, it gets teleported to the purple room instead. This is likely caused by a careless mistake when Bluetiger0824 is making the course. Blue Room: The blue room is the second-last room in the course. There is a shooter but with only the chute and a cannon. All marbles spawn in the chute. The marble needs to shoot into a teleporter, and it leads the marble to the lime room, the cyan room or the purple room depending on how well the marble shot. Purple Room: This is the final room in the leg, but it isn’t really a room. It’s a room where it is a snake which leads into another snake, and a bowl and to the finish line. It has no teleporters, and so once the marble made it here, it has basically finished the course. Leg Top 3 *1st ��: Pink *2nd ��: Olive *3rd ��: Orange Honorable Mention *4th ��: Cyan *5th ��: Tan *6th ��: Sky *7th ��: Dandelion Bottom 3 *17th: Blue *18th: Lime *19th: Yellow ELIMINATED Leaderboard *1st: 5p *2nd: 3p *3rd: 2p *Honorable Mention: 1p **Already eliminated. Other Legs *Previous Leg: The “Right” Way (S1 P3) *Next Leg: Three sets of Three (S1 P4) Category:The Amazing Marble Race Season 1